Mad World
by Doodles 'N' Hearts
Summary: She left La Push 4 years ago, Now she came back to be with her brother. She wanted her life to be normal for once, boy was disappointed. First Story! give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Mad World

**Author: **Doodles 'N' Hearts

**Genre: **Romance/Angst/Humor

**Pairing: **Jacob/Oc/ Paul

**Word Count :** 710

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Twilight, I don't own Stephanie Myers brilliant imagination either.

**Summary**: She left La Push 4 years ago, Now she came back to be with her brother. She wanted her life to be normal for once, boy was disappointed.

**A/n: **Ah first story! Somebody pinch me! ~Fangirl comes and pinches me~ Ow! So my first story, I have those feelings that no one will like it :O Don't be too hard on me! On with the show!

OoOoOoOoOoO

The music was blasting, the car was going so fast that I think I might get a ticket, and my hair was blowing everywhere. You know what the meaning of this is? Well I'll tell you, this is a girl who left her hometown four years ago and finally got the balls to go back! Funny isn't it?

Well I think it is, well not kind of but you get the point. To be honest right now I was a fucking ball of emotions back then, I was a little crazy and my hormones were just on haywire. Now I was as stable as a horse can be, I think.

I was kind of scared right now, and that's not an emotion I go through every day. I mean I was going to my older brother's house to visit him, I think he hates me. The last time I saw him was at our mother's funeral, that was when I was 15 and he was 18.

What if my brother doesn't want me near him? I felt my eyes sting a little and my throat closing up, I shook my head and got rid of that idea. I mean I'm his little sister; he has to love me, right?

I looked at the GPS and noticed that I was getting closer to my brother's house. I was started to doubt myself again, What If he doesn't want me there where would I go? I mean we were on good terms? Maybe I could make it up to him and apologize, Wait I never apologize. Apologize isn't in my vocabulary, but my brother is an exception.

I turned a corner and saw the small red house that belonged to our family; Sam kept this house because he didn't want to forget our mom. The house was _home_ to me; I was born there and grew up there. The house brought back memories.

I parked by the house and breathed in and out. I got out the car and locked the car. I fixed my shirt and slowly walked up to the door. I sighed, _here goes nothing._ I knocked softly, I waited for what seemed like forever until the door opened. There stood a Native American women, she had three deep scars that ran along the right side of her face. Aside from that she was beautiful.

"Hi, May I help you?" She asked nicely

"Yes, I'm here to see Sam. Is he here?" I asked as I fidgeted with my hands.

"He will be here in a minute, you can come inside and wait for him" She offered.

"If you wouldn't mind" I said.

"Come in! Come in" she said as she took me inside.

I followed behind her and looked around, _nothing has changed._ I saw a frame with a picture of My brother and I as kids, I didn't have my front teeth but I was still smiling like an idiot.

"Oh by the way I'm Emily"

"I'm Sienna"

"Nice to meet you Sienna, would you like a muffin?"

"…Yeah"

Emily handed me a muffin and finished cooking whatever she was finishing. I took a bite of my muffin and looked around, the place was homey and comfortable. I sighed quitely and took another bite of my muffin.

I started to hear male laughter and the door suddenly opened. At the door entered two shirtless males. One of them was my brother, suddenly they both looked at me. My brothers eyes widen and his mouth opened slightly. I smiled sheepishly and stood up from my seat.

"Hey Sam"

"…Sienna?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Mad World

**Author: **Doodles 'N' Hearts

**Genre: **Romance/Angst/Humor

**Pairing: **Jacob/Oc/ Paul

**Word Count : **434

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Twilight, I don't own Stephanie Myers brilliant imagination either.

**Summary**: She left La Push 4 years ago, Now she came back to be with her brother. She wanted her life to be normal for once, boy was disappointed.

**A/n: **Ahh ! Hello second day of writing Mad World :O Excited? I'm so thankful that I got a review, I really didn't expect that so here's your cookie (::)

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Sienna,_ I couldn't believe that my little sister was here, after four years. My little sister has grown, her beautiful black hair has gotten longer, her pretty grey eyes sparkled and she still remained the same height, 5'3.

I noticed how Sienna fidgeted and kept looking at the ground as if she was scared that I will do something mean to her. I kind of understand, the last time we were together we weren't on good terms. That doesn't mean that I'll forgive her that easy.

"Sienna, What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to visit you my sweet loving brother"

Jared and Emily watched from the kitchen window as everything went down. Jared looked worried and concerned while Emily looked worried and confused about who Sienna was. my eyes narrowed slightly.

"Sienna let's talk outside"

I walked outside with Sienna following closely behind, I sat on the porch and saw a silver Honda civic which I assumed that it was owned by Sienna.

My sister leaned on the wall and stared at me, I sighed and hugged her tightly. I missed my baby sister so much, it's been four years since I last saw her.

"Sienna What are you doing here?"

"I came here to visit you"

"Or do you need a place to stay? Sienna I want you to tell me the truth"

"Its both, and I really want to talk to you. I know we haven't been on best terms but I would like to fix it"

"Haha, your funny Sienna"

"Shut up jackass I'm being serious"

"I know Sienna I was kidding, I would like to fix our relationship as well. Now give your big brother a hug" I said.

Sienna smiled and gave me a big hug, I smelled her hair and she still smelled the same way. Strawberries and Honey.

"Sienna lets go inside, I'm going to introduce you to my fiancée and friend. Sienna we _will _talk later"

My little sister nodded sheepishly and followed me inside.


End file.
